


Carpe Nocternum

by moonlightszn



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightszn/pseuds/moonlightszn
Summary: "I-i think that's your que.""Oh, right, Who in here is a history teacher?""I am a history teacher"





	1. Dreams Come True. Literally?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fanciful fantastic! You may recognize me from Contemptible Hearts. This is gonna be the first chapter of a non-fandom based work, and if you come from Contemptible Hearts you recognize this work from an announcement i made over there! Thank you for coming over and i hope you enjoy this! Now enough with the stalling and on with the story!
> 
>  
> 
> ps: i didn't know what tag to put this under please don't kill me

_5:40 a.m_

Ok so I never really expected this to happen, and i have never wanted something to stop more in my life. So this all really started on a Friday, don't read into that too much, its not important. The day started like any other. I woke up, got ready for school, got to the bus stop 5 minutes before we're meant to be there. "Wait, wait, wait, school? Really?" Sounds cliche, i know, but hear me out. And so at the bus stop. "Hey pops!" "Hey Cel" BACKGROUND INFO TIME YAY! Ya so my name is Cel. Weird i know, and the awesome person i refer to as pop's is my friend Lauren. Best person you will ever meet, its good times all around ove- oh bus is here.

_7:16 a.m_

"Did you do the math homework" Lauren asked. One thing you need to know about me is that i have the memory of a gold fish. "Uhhhh- look there's Vanessa. Vanessa!" "Your changing the subject!" Vanessa whipped her head around at the sound of Lauren and I's voices. "Guys! Thank goodness! Where are we?" Me and Lauren looked at each other. "Uh, school?" I answered. "Ya no duh Cel. That's not what i mean!" Ok i see the sass she's throwing at me. "Then what DO you mean?" Lauren asked with a confused face. "What time is it?" "7:16. Are you ok gurl?" Not the time the- oh forget it, let's ask Jason." This... is strange. What does she mean by time? And why ask Jason? None of us really talk to him. "Lauren, ask him" Vanessa said. "Ok but why are we asking the time" I asked. "Well,Lauren?" Vanessa asked. Did she just... did she just ignore me? Ouch. "Ok, hey Jason" Lauren called after him. "Yes?" Jason asked. "Hey, Buddy so i know we don't really talk but help me out here." "Um, I'm sorry but, who are you?" Wait, what now. I know that none of us really talk to him but he definitely know's us. I know this may sound strange but, I'm kind of getting dajia vou from this. " What? Just- look we need to know the time." Lauren asked. _RING_ Jason gave us a look of confusion "I'm sorry but i cant help you, i have to get to class" I've definitely heard that before. "Well what now?" I asked the others. "Why don't we ask Christian?" Vanessa suggested. "YES! Christian!Sun shine son! Buddy! What time is it?" Lauren called, grabbing him. Mistake. "What the- let go of me! Who are you?!". OH MY GODS! I'VE GOT IT! I KNOW WHATS HAPPENING! " What? Christian, its me! Lauren!" She said it with such desperation. He just.. walked away. " Lauren. I know whats happening." I said, secretly hoping i was wrong. "What! What's happening!?" Lauren almost screamed at me. "Remember that dream you told me about?"

_7:40 a.m_

"The Apocalypse dream you told me about. This is more or less exactly how it happened!" I know this probably sounds really crazy but Lauren has to believe me! It was her dream after all. "You'er Crazy" Well, there goes that. "Also, you weren't with me in that dream so it makes no sense." She does have a point, in this dream i came later, but I'm sure of this. "Meow" What the hell was that? Wait. The orange tabby? I didn't even notice it was there. " So you noticed it huh?" I turned to Lauren, I hadn't even noticed she was looking at it this whole time. "Sigh. Ok look, there's only one why to figure out if your right, which your not." "And that would be?" " Why don't we ask a history teacher?" Vanessa said from right behind me, seemingly ignoring me again. "Play along." Vanessa took us into building 400 and stopped in a completely crowded hallway. She turned around and looked straight at Lauren. Dream Vanessa doesn't seem to like me very much huh. "I- I think that's your que." I nudged Lauren. "Oh right, uh, Who in here is a history teacher?" Sure enough, a man turned and raised his hand. " I am a history teacher" Perfect. " How can i help you?" He asked with an almost creepy smile. There was something wired about this whole thing. Something was off about the dream. I even think whole parts are missing from when Lauren first told me about it. "Uh ya what year is it?" Lauren asked." Well it's 2011 of course!" He said with a big smile . " But it was just 2018?!" Lauren looked at the teacher in disbelief. "Oh well that's just how we pronounce it. It's actually 11AA" Lauren and me both froze. Neither of us wanted to ask, but Lauren knew she had to, it was her line. "What does AA mean?" And the answer that we didn't want to hear come out. I was right, because she got the same answer in her dream. "Why, after apocalypses of course!"


	2. Demons are haunting our dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "AHH!" I whipped around the second she yelped.
> 
>  
> 
> "WHAT! WHAT IS IT!?" there, sitting on the table, was the black cat I saw.
> 
>  
> 
> "Thank gods, you're safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fanciful fantastic! Ya ok I'm a bit late to my update but hey, school and all. I hope y'all understand. Thank you for your patience! I love you all! I promise to try to stick to my schedule. Now without further a due, the chapter! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!<3

_8:00 a.m_

__

__"Ok, ok no panicking. Lets stay calm" Obviously pops was panicking but i wasn't gonna ruin that for her so. "Ok lets think. What might have happened? Did you, like, find your witch craft book and tried a spell that might have backfired? This a prank?" I said. I was trying to lighten things up a little but- "HOW ARE YOU SO CALM!" Lauren was really starting to freak now. I feel a little bad. Paranormal stuff is kind of my family's thing. But pops just had the normal family problems. Something like this we would laugh at as a "what if" scenario, but it actually happening? Even I'm starting to freak out a little."Look its Cel and Serena! We can see if they know whats up!" Vanessa belted out. At least i know the reason she was ignoring me is because this is pops' dream. "Hmm so it looks like things are still the sa- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?!" I looked in the direction of where pops was pointing and i saw what she meant. In place of where I was meant to be was a blob of dis figuration and random colors mixed with a layer of white static. It- I looked like a glitch in a game."SSSSSSKKKKKKKKRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE" The disfigured version of me screamed . Lauren and I covered our ears but it was no use, the screaming was deafening and painful. And yet Vanessa and Serena just stud there like this was all normal, but this did NOT happen in Lauren's dream. In the midst of all this chaos i was surprised that i could rip my eyes away from the scene and notice a black creature dart through the outside door of one of the classrooms. It wasn't small either, maybe a bit shorter than me. Finally "I" stopped screaming. "Finally, hey pops i think i saw- pops?" Lauren was staring at something, i didn't realize what until I looked, the floor behind "Me" and Serena was dissolving into nothing but white. "Wha- i don't understand? What's happening?" I asked with a confused face, but it looked like Lauren knew exactly what was happening. "This is when I woke up." She said with complete terror on her face. "Me" and Serena disappeared once the white touched them, and we where next. "Hurry! Look for an exit!" Lauren practically screamed at me after shoving me to make me move. I instinctively looked in the direction of the door the black creature left from, and sitting in the door way was a black cat. One you would see with witches. "There!" I screamed and dragged her through the door. It shut behind us and we were left in complete darkness. Great._ _

__

___8:30 a.m__ _

___ _

___We walked a little until I grabbed what felt like a door nob. "Yes!" I hissed and pushed it open. Lauren and I came tumbling out of the dark, and the door immediate shut behind us. "Well, that was fun." Lauren said with sarcasm, obviously. "Where are we now?" Lauren asked me. The terrain looked familiar and I got hard core deja vu. "Oh you have GOT to be kidding me. Out of one Apocalypse and into another? Great." Frustration started to bubble inside of me. "What? Uh i guess we should-" Before she could finish, a kid on a skateboard flew by "WATCH OUT" Thankfully pops moved out of the way just in time. "What the, whats with the kid" She asked me pointing a thumb in the direction he went off to and giving me a look of confusion. "THAT, is how this dream started." I told her. "Come on, lets get to the hotel so we can get this over with" I told her, walking past her. "Hotel? YES!" At least she was exited._ _ _

___ _

____8:40 a.m, on the way to the hotel__ _ _

___ _

___"Ok so I'm willing to bet that this is like a video game. Our dreams are the levels and there's a boss we need to beat." I explained to pops my theory i came up with after seeing the strange creature. "well we did just leave my dream like it was a video game level, but what makes you say the thing about a 'boss'?" at this point i think Lauren was ready to consider any option if it meant an explanation. "Well, when THAT version of me was screaming, i saw a black creature about the size of me go through the door. I bet that this is all its fault." hey, we had to admit that it was the best explanation we had. "Wait, you mean we went through the same door as it? Fun." We finally reached the hotel. We walked in and we found ourselves in a fancy lobby that was relatively crowded. In the group i spotted my brother, Vanessa, Christian and a ton of other random people i didn't know, including that kid. "Get ready, its gonna start soon. The first person should turn into a pen any time now." This dream was a weird one. It was like a zombie apocalypses but people either got really sick or turned into inanimate objects. "At this point, I'm ready for anything." Lauren said with a pretty somber voice, but how can i blame her. Just then we hear a blood curdling scream, but instead of seeing a pen or other object on the floor there was an actual zombie and someone had just gotten a piece of their arm bitten off. "Wait, WHAT?! THAT ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN?!" what is going on? This isn't what happened, this isn't SUPPOSED to happen! What do i do? Is this really my dream or-"RUN! NOW! Go to the third room on the right and lock the door and DON'T. COME. OUT!" I have no idea who said that, but whoever it was, Lauren was listening. She grabbed me and ran. Once we got to the room we locked the door. "AHH!" I whipped around the second she yelped. "WHAT! WHAT IS IT!?" there, sitting on the table, was the black cat I saw. "Thank gods, you're safe." It said._ _ _


	3. Nocte the taking cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "By the way, whats your name?" I asked. 
> 
> "The names Nocte"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fanciful fantasies! Next chapter, sorry its a bit short, but i wanted to get something out for ya'll. That you for the patience and it will be longer next time!
> 
> (edit: i have officially missed the dead line. ill get that under control i promise.)
> 
> -Ty for reading and hope you enjoy! Comments always welcome!

_8:41 a.m_

"Oh thank gods, you're safe"  
What the hell, what the hell, what the hell. "A talking cat. Great, we have officially gone crazy." Lauren said. I have agree with that statement. I wanted to believe that this was all just a crazy dream or a really elaborate prank. But looks like this is real. And HE is real. " Yes i am aware that this all may seem a little, as you would say, crazy. Just hear me out. We don't have much time till this dream ends." Based on how he talks you would think that he would dress the part but. He wore a light blue handkerchief that completely stood out when compared to his black fur. But the thing that stood out the most was. "Are you even listening!?" I hadn't noticed that Lauren and the cat were having a full on conversation while i was lost in my thoughts. "I- uh ya ya i herd you, both of you..." ya like that was gonna work. " _sigh_ ok i'll run it by you again. You two are trapped here because you guys were the closest dream walkers around and you so happened to be dreaming at the same time." "Wait, dream walke-" "Shhhhhh not much time here Cel" Lauren said, covering my mouth. "Thank you. A dream demon that i have been chasing for a long time found her way into your dreams and is now slowly gaining the power to manipulate them. Right now its only small things, like changing those "zombies" into Zombies but soon it will be worse. You both have to stop her and trap her if you want to get out of these endless dreams. Another guide and i will help you through this, i am your guide Cel." He rushed all this out so fast but i was able too keep up. "uh huh ok got it, what's that pendent on your handkerchief?" It stood out so much. A silver pentagram with rubes in each of the points. "This? It's your weapon." "My _what now??_ " "Her _what now!!_ " i cant even begin to explain how confusing this was. "Grab it and you'll see." He said. I think- he was smiling. I rapped my had around it and plucked it off. Oh boy. In my hands it turned into a double edged sword. The hilt had a leather grip with a ruby at the end. Connecting the hilt and the blade was the pentagram with two wings sprouting out of the sides. The blade itself was pure silver that somehow gave off a gold glow. "Wow" "Yes, yes its very pretty, enough do-doling, we need to go!" "Right!" Me and Lauren said in unison. "Hey, by the way, whats your name?" I asked him. "The names Nocte."


	4. Sand Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who is the first person you associate with dreams?"
> 
> Uhhhhhh
> 
> "SAND MAN YOU IMBECILES!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fanciful fantasies! Look, Look, i uploaded on time today! Ya, if you couldn't tell from my horrible upload scheduled, I "update" on Wednesdays. Yaaa, I'm not the best, but i did it today! I just want to say a very Merry day after Christmas and a Happy New Year! I hope everyone got what they wanted and spent plenty of time with family! And if you didn't or don't like your family or just don't like holidays in general, i still hope you had an amazing day, spending it with family, friends, or by yourself! Thank you too anyone who reads! 
> 
> Comments are always welcome!
> 
> -Happy holidays!

_9:00 a.m_

"What do we do Nocte" I asked. In reality i wasn't really listening. I know, I know, but there where so many zombies outside. There was about a little more than 2 dozen. "well we have to bla bla bla the next dream bla bla bla Aurora bla bla bla i wont be able to go to Lauren's dreams bla bla bla when you hit them with your weapons." "Hit them. Got it" I say as I rush out after a zombie and immediately slash at it with my sword. "CELL WAIT! gods sake. Follow her!" I couldn't really pay attention to them because the second the silver blade hit the zombie it turned to black dust, no not dust, sand. It floated in the air for a second before my pentagram started to glow. It stopped floating and flew straight for the star. It started to turn from black to gold as the star absorbed it. I couldn't really admire this act though, because the impact of the sand threw me a good foot away. I landed on my back right at pops' and Nocte's feet. "Hi!" I said. "Your an idiot." They said in unison. Fair. "Do you remember where this dream ended?" Lauren asked, helping me up. "Ya, outside. The river that's right behind the sand hill's. Why did that happen to the zombie?" I ask, though at a really bad time, because we where being surrounded by zombies. "I'll tell you, AGAIN, on the way out. Now GO!" We started running, i was slashing at zombies while Lauren held me up by the back to keep the pounds of sand coming at us from throwing me back, but we almost lost balance a couple of times. Nocte lead the way. "Explanation please" I say, slashing at another zombie. Yet again, more sand. "Who is the first person you associate with dreams?" Uhhhh "SAND MAN YOU IMBECILES! All dreams are made out of his sand. His sand it gold, like the sand your sword is gathering, but nightmares are his sand that dream demons have tainted. That's why it's black when you originally hit them. The weapons we give you turn the sand pure again and help fuel your weapons magic." He explained. For someone who seemed really annoyed that i asked him a question, he sure seemed to like explaining stuff. "Ok, I understand." 

_9:30 a.m_

"My GODS that took forever." Nocte exclaimed. He was right, it felt like we where in there for forever but still... "ME AND LAUREN DID MOST OF THE WORK! ALL YOU DID WAS RUN AHEAD! YOU DIDN'T EVEN WARN US ABOUT THAT HUGE HORDE OF ZOMBIES!" The cat just sat there all proud of himself while me and Lauren where practically dying. The force all that sand hit us with wasn't easy to deal with. "But I led the way." Son of a- "Look the sand hills!" Lauren screamed. YES! Lets get out off here. More zombies start to gather because of her scream. "GO!" Nocte said. Didn't have to tell me twice. We ran to the hills and started climbing. "AHH!" I heard Lauren scream, "Pops!?" I looked over and a zombie had grabbed her leg. They where popping out of the sand. I immediately slashed at it with my sword and helped her ahead. We avoided all the hands that popped out and got to the top of the hills. The sand behind us and the land across the river was turning white. "JUMP!" Nocte screamed. All three of us jumped into the water and popped out the other side.

_9:50 a.m_

We scrambled out of water and onto the floor. Floor? I reached for my sword but it was nowhere to be found, same with Nocte. "Nocte! My sword! Where are they? All three of us jumped, didn't we?" I said rushed and a tad scared. What if something happened to him? What if he didn't make it and the white touched him? "He can't come with us to all the dreams." Pops said. I whirled around. "What? What do you mean." "He explained it to us already. He's YOUR spirit guide. He can't go into my dreams, only yours. You can only use your sword in your dreams too. I have my own guide and weapon. You would have known that if you would have payed attention to him." She growled. Oh boy she's mad. "I'm sorry pops. I promise ill start paying attention from now on." I said, a little half heartily. "Good." She held her hand out to help me up. We looked around the room and i realized why there was a floor instead of grass. We where in a bathroom and what we crawled out of was the bath tub. Though it seemed like that didn't happen, because we were completely dry. "Come on, lets look outside." Lauren said, leading me out. We walked out and the second a walked into the room it grew bright with life. Kids where running everywhere and toys littered the floor. "I want these two." A voice said, pointing a hand at us from across the room. The man walked over and me and Lauren grew stiff. "oh. my. GODTHEGRANOLADREAMWHY" Me and Lauren screamed. "What?" The man chuckled. The man standing right in front of us was, the one and only, Thomas Sanders himself. "Come, pack your stuff and lets head out to the car." He said.


	5. Death by Granola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Go, GO!" I screamed, pushing Lauren 
> 
> We could hear scurrying across the floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my fanciful fantasies! I know i didn't post last week. I was surprisingly busy and was so tired it was unbelievable, ust like this story. That's why i tried to make this chapter as long as possible! 498,384 characters was the best i could do. Sorry! I'll try to be on time with post from now on! Thank you for your patience!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!<3

_**9:51 a.m** _

 

"What does he mean by bag-" At that moment i looked down and there where bags in me and Lauren's hands. "Oh! Are you all packed? Lets go then!" Thomas said eagerly. Before we knew it, he was rushing me and Lauren out the door before we had time to look around. We walked silently to the car and started putting our bags in.

 

_**10:00 a.m** _

 

Once we were on the road it felt like hours. "Pops what do we do? I don't wanna live this granola deranged dream!" I whispered to her just to make sure "Dream Thomas" couldn't hear us. "I had to live through it, now you do." She said to me with, half laughing. She always does this! If she sees something that horrify's her or is just plane weird she felt the need to share it with us because "if i have to witness it, so do you". "This isn't funny! Did you notice what he said? "I want those two" I wasn't originally in this dream! That means that the demon already messed with it! What could be waiting in that house?" I tensed a little at the idea. The zombie had given me the chills. They were the ones i personally hated. Fast and falling apart at the seems. What would be in there then? "It cant be that bad, i'm sure. I hope..." We were silent the rest of the way. It felt like forever before we finally got to the house. "Ok, we're here!" Thomas said cheerfully, helping us with our bags and out the car.

 

_**11:00 a.m** _

 

We pilled out of the car and walked to the house. We waited for Thomas to open the door, meanwhile a knot started to form in my stomach. What was waiting behind that door? When Thomas opened the door, i tensed and we were met with..... nothing. Everything was normal, for Thomas' house of course. "Okay, make yourself at home. Grab something from the kitchen if you're hungry."  Thomas said, giving us a warm smile. We walked into the kitchen and set our bags down next to the dinning room table. I was really confused. Has nothing changed? Wait. I went over to a drawer and opened it and to my surprise there was.... needles? There was a set of needles in the drawer varying in size.Big and small. "Uh pops? Why are there, wait-" I tried to stop her from opening it but i was too late. She opened a cabinet and inside was loads of granola and a couple needles set aside. "What the? Whats with the needles. Those things give me the chills."She said as she shivered a little. "Open the fridge, see if there are needles in there too." She directed me. I did as she said and sure enough, there was granola and needles, the needles inside the granola this time.All the granola was outside their packages. The granola was normal, that was the dream itself, but the needles? That was weird. Needles and zombies? What is this, some lame low budget horror movie? Oh god noooo, not the granolaaaa. I feel offended that this is what the demon is facing us with.  "Let me try the sink." Lauren said, heading over too it. She turned the nob and sure enough, granola came out. Just like her dream. I noticed that needles were right next to the sink though. "Hand me a cup." I said. "Were am i gonna get a- oh" Lauren looked down and had a cup in her hand. She handed it to me and i used the ice machine. The cup filled up with granola and needles. "Dang, i got extra needles" I said, trying to make a joke. "That was horrible, be ashamed of yourself." Lauren said, turning to Thomas."Uhh, Thomas, why is there granola and needles EVERYWHERE?" Thomas gave a laugh and simply said  "I really like granola." "And the needles?" I asked him, raising my brow. Silence. "Oh gods, alright, well we'er gonna try to find our rooms." I said, dragging Lauren up the stairs as Thomas simply nodded and smiled as we left. 

 

_**11:30 a.m** _

 

There were needles on the stairs so we had to be careful going up. Once we gt to the top we stopped and looked at each other. "Ok what the hell was that. That was even weirder than my original dream. Did you see his smile? It was so.... wide." Ya,now that she mentions it, Thomas had and eerily large smile. "We need to end this soon" I said. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. I felt a sense of dread sneaking up on me and i didn't want to stay to see what it was. "Ya i hear ya, lets get out of here. I think this id the do- do you hear that." Lauren stopped in her tracks, hearing something i wasn't. "Wha-" I started to say before i was shushed. "Shhhhh, listen." She said.She was completely stiff. What was getting her so scared. Then I  understood. There was a low wispier coming from down stairs. "who needs  ~~their shots."~~ Who needs- who neededs what? "Who   needs    their       shots " At the last word we looked over to the stairs and there we saw Thomas' shadow. It looked like he was, oh god. His hand touched the top of the stairs  and we could clearly see he was on all fours, whispering those cursed words. "Go. GO!" I screamed, pushing Lauren. We could hear scurrying across the floor before Lauren grabbed the nob of a door and threw it open. Granola and needled came flooding out on top of us. It wasn't long before we were running out of air. Needles were poking me on all sides and before i thought it was all over, a claw grabbed my leg and pulled me out, right next to Lauren.  


End file.
